Because of You
by Gradita's Story
Summary: Hanya tentang Byun Baekhyun. Musim dingin. Salju. Rasa sakit. Dan Oh Sehun. Oneshoot! Byun Baekhyun. Oh Sehun. HunBaek. Boy x Boy. Yaoi.


**Because of You**

Byun Baekhyun . Oh Sehun.

Oneshoot

T

…

" _Karena kata cinta yang kau ucapkan, aku bertahan._

 _Karena sikap manismu, aku bertahan._

 _Karena pelukan hangatmu, aku bertaham._

 _Dan seharusnya aku tau, aku hanya akan tersakiti saat aku memutuskan untuk bertahan lebih lama."_

…

Tanpa memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk seluruh permukaan tubuhku, aku tetap melangkah dengan separuh nyawa yang entah tertinggal yang hanya berbalut piyama tidur berlapis hoodie biru bisa saja membuatku membeku di tengah suhu yang sangat rendah malam ini. Tapi rasa sakit saat tubuhku membeku tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit saat hatiku terbakar ditengah badai salju.

Sebelumnya aku berharap malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atas kasur empukku, ditemani mimpi indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun aku bahkan lebih berharap bahwa yang ku rasakan saat ini lah mimpi buruk dalam tidurku, berharap aku akan segera bangun dan tersenyum di pagi hari seperti biasanya. Dan air mata ku semakin mengalir saat menyadari bahwa itu hanya harapan saja. Tak pernah terfikir sebelumnya akan terasa sesakit ini. Sesak yang menyatu dengan sayatan dalam terasa begitu ngilu saat tak sengaja aku menyentuhnya.

Aku bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakankaki ku lagi saat akhirnya aku terduduk diatas tumpukan salju yang begitu halus namun sangat menyiksa dengan rasa dinginnya. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras dan itu membuatku semakin sesak. Ku mohon mohon hentikan semua ini. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitiku. Kepalaku berdenyut, memutar beberapa kenangan lama yang tak pernah usang.

.

.

.

Malam itu sama dengan saat ini, malam musim salju di tahun 2010. Aku melihatnya duduk di teras rumah sambil menengadah menatap langit. Mata teduhnya yang selalu mampu membuatku tenang menatap kearah ku saat ia sadar aku memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disitu?" tanyanya dengan sebuah ukiran mempesona di bibir tipisnya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan hangatnya langsung menyambut tanganku yang dingin. Yang ku lakukan hanya diam, meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku saat tangan itu menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, menyatukkan jari-jari kami. Lama kami terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Manik hazelnya seolah memohon padaku agar aku tetap duduk di sampingnya, atau…..tetap disampingnya.

Aku beralih menatap ribuan bintang di atasku. Ia masih bertahan, mengintimidasi ku dengan tatapannya. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tanganku, sekarang beralih ke pipiku. Mau tak mau aku kembali menoleh kearahnya dengan rona merah yang ku yakin tercetak jelas di kedua pipiku. Bukan. Bukan karena aku kedinginan, tapi karena malu. Ini bukan pertama kali ia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tapi aku selalu tak bisa mengatur detak jantungku yang berdetak tak normal setiap kali dia melakukannya.

"Baekhyun-ah," suara husky nya terdengar sangat dekat dipendengaranku, dan saat aku tersadar wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyahut.

"W-wae?" aku sadar suaraku bergetar saat aku menyahutnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus disampingku. Jangan pernah melihat kearah namja lain. Arrachi?"

Meskipun terdengar seperti perintah yang teramat protektif, aku tetap mengiyakannya. Aku merasa bahagia saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Membuatku merasa bahwa hanya aku yang pantas berada disampingnya, menemaninya tertawa, menghapus air matanya, merengkuhnya saat tidur dan menjaga hatinya seperti aku menjaga hatiku.

Seiring dengan perasaan yang membuncah di dadaku, ia merengkuhku dalam dekapannya. Seolah menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya selama ini. Membuatku geli karena helaan nafas beratnya di tengkuk ku, membuatku merasa aman dalam lindungan tangan besarnya di punggungku.

Mengingat hal itu membuatku semakin sulit bernafas. Aku berharap saat itu aku lah yang memintanya berjanji padaku. Sehingga aku berhak tertawa saat ini, bukannya menangis melihat ia yang menertawakan ku. Tapi apakah dia memang sedang tertawa saat ini? Ku harap tidak. Hal itu akan membuat ku semakin terlihat konyol dan menyedihkan.

Nyatanya aku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Oh, lihatlah mataku yang bengkak, wajah yang basah, hidung merah, dan lingkaran hitam yang mengerikan di bawah mataku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tau, aku tak boleh banyak berharap padanya saat hari itu ia memutuskan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Seharusnya aku tau, aku hanya akan tersakiti saat aku memutuskan untuk bertahan bersamanya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Meski suara burung jarang terdengar, setidaknya tempat yang ku diami ini akan selalu tenang setiap paginya. Sarapan setiap pagi bersama lelaki itu, membuatku tak ingin pergi kuliah agar bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terus menggodaku sepanjang hari, dan aku tak bisa menjamin jantungku akan bertahan lebih lama lagi jika itu terjadi.

Ku lihat lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi apartement yang sudah kami tinggali selama 2 tahun ini. Kami? Ya kami. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMP dan berlanjut sampai kami memasuki masa perkuliahan. Kami sama-sama hidup mandiri di Seoul, sehingga membuat kami harus menghemat uang saku setiap bulannya. Karena itulah, saat masuk kuliah, ia mengusulkan agar kami tinggal bersama untuk meghemat uang saku.

Awalnya memang sulit membiasakan diri hidup bersama lelaki itu, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa aman selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkanku jika aku pulang terlambat atau saat aku sakit. Dan dia juga orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesona yang sangat memabukkan. Pesona dirinya.

Aku menyadari aku menyukainya lebih dari sahabat saat 3 bulan aku tinggal bersamanya. Hal itu bukan sebuah angan belaka ketika ia membalas semua perasanku setelah saat itu dia mengajakku menonton festival kembang api akhir musim panas bulan Juni itu. Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, aku yang akan membangunkannya setiap pagi, membuatkan dan menemaninya sarapan. Tapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda, tak biasanya dia sudah sangat rapi sepagi ini di hari libur.

Setelah meletakkan roti yang baru saja ku berikan selai kacang di depannya. Aku mencoba bertanya. "Sehun? Kau ingin pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Dia hanya tersenyum misterius sambil terus melahap roti selai kacangnya. Aku hanya bisa menautkan alis bingung. Entah kenapa perasaan ku kurang enak saat ini. Tapi aku memilih diam, menunggu dia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku di terima di salah satu management artis terbesar di korea, kau tau kan. Dan mereka meminta ku untuk datang pagi ini" katanya dengan senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya. Aku tertegun, mencerna kembali perkataannya.

"Kau tau kan kalau dari dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi, dan saat ini impian itu ada di depan mataku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku saat ini? Kau pasti juga senang kan Baek?"

Kata-katanya hanya lewat sebentar di telingaku. Seharusnya aku mengatakan iya. Seharusnya aku ikut tersenyum melihat rona bahagia diwajahnya. Seharusnya aku memeluknya dan berkata, "selamat Sehun" dengan cengiran lebar yang biasa aku tunjukkan padanya. Tapi kenapa aku justru terdiam? Kenapa aku justru merasa tidak senang akhirnya dia diterima di tempat itu, tempat yang dia impikan selama ini?

"Baekhyun" panggilnya yang mebuatku akhirnya tersadar dan menatap kearahnya. Tangannya terulur kepadaku dan mengusap pipiku pelan dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat murung. Kau tidak suka aku diterima di tempat itu?" tanyanya tanpa mau berbasa basi.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya…..hanya saja, aku takut" aku menunduk, menghindari tatapannya yang entah seperti apa padaku. Tanpa ku duga, ia melangkah mendekatiku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hm?"

Aku juga tidak tau apa yang ku takutkan Sehun. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu, tapi akan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jadi untuk beberapa saat aku hanya diam, membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit leherku saat dia meletakkan dagunya di pundakku. Sesaat aku merasakan kehangatan merambati diriku. Entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Rasanya aku tak rela jika nanti dia akan jarang pulang karena kesibukannya menjalani latihan saat menjadi trainee di management itu.

Tapi menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya. Aku tak mungkin menghalangi nya untuk menggapai , sepertinya sikap ku ini terlalu kekanakan.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Selamat karena kau berhasil diterima di tempat itu" walaupun tak melihatnya, aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum saat ini. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, memaksa ku untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Gomawo. Ini semua juga berkat dukungan darimu." Dia tersenyum lagi. Apakah tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti itu? Ku akui, aku sangat menyukai senyumnya yang sangat mempesona itu. Tanpa aba-aba, dia memelukku, mendekapku erat seolah membagi kebahagiaannya saat ini. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia.

"Ini semua untukmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Bodoh! Harusnya aku bisa menahannya saat itu. Harusnya aku mengatakan padanya jika setiap hari aku menunggunya yang selalu pulang larut malam. Harusnya aku menyuruhnya berhenti saja dan kembali temani aku sebelum tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Harusnya…..harusnya dia bersamaku saat ini.

Tuhan, apakah salah jika baru sekarang aku menyesalinya? Apakah salah jika sekarang aku berharap semua kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya saat ini menghilang dan kembali seperti dulu? Apakah terlalu serakah jika aku mengharapkannya kembali? Menangislah Byun Baekhyun. Hanya menangis yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini.

Sungguh. Persaanku selama ini tidak berbohong. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia yang selalu tersenyum dengan ketulusannya. Dia yang selalu mendekapku dengan kehangatannya. Dia yang selalu menjaga ku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia…..dia yang akhirnya selalu membuatku menangis seperti saat ini.

Seseorang, aku kedinginan. Tak adakah yang akan menghampiriku, menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja dan menghangatkanku? Ku sadari sekarang tubuhku menggigil hebat, mungkin bibirkupun sudah membiru. Aku tak peduli. Mati di tempat ini tak terlalu buruk. Teringat saat itu, saat tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dekatku dan aku hanya bisa berharap dia cepat pulang. Namun apa yang terjadi saat dia pulang? Sungguh, kenapa Tuhan tak mengambil nyawaku saja saat itu? Kenapa tatapan dingin itu yang ku terima?

.

.

.

Sore itu aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca novel yang belum sempat aku selesaikan. Fokusku tak sepenuhnya pada bacaan yang ada di tanganku saat ini, beberapa kali aku melirik kearah handphone ku yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Beberapa kali pula aku menghela nafas kecewe.

'Mungkin dia sibuk', kata-kata itu yang selalu ku gumamkan dalam hati untuk menghibur diri. Nyatanya dia sudah tak rutin menghubungi ku sejak 6 bulan lalu. Terlalu lama memang. Tapi setidaknya dia selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku setiap malam. Dulu, dia memang selalu menghubungiku di sela-sela latihannya. Sekedar menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan, menanyakan keadaanku dan hal sepele lainnya yang menurutku sangat manis. Tapi tak apa. Aku tau saat ini dia sangat sibuk menyiapkan debut nya 3 bulan lagi bersama teman-teman segrupnya.

"Akh!" oh, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku memang memiliki migraine, tapi tak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar. Biasanya sakitnya akan segera sembuh jika aku tiduran sebentar.

Brakk!

Aku baru saja menjatuhkan kursi yang ku pakai untuk berpegangan, sehingga tubuhku ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Oh Tuhan, kepalaku benar-benar sakit saat ini sampai kakiku pun sangat sulit rasanya untuk digerakkan. Aku terus berusaha berdiri, tapi detik selanjutnya yang ku dapati hanya tubuhku yang semakin meringkuk di samping balkon apartement ku. Ku harap ada seseorang yang dapat membantuku saat ini. Ku harap dia cepat pulang.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar harapanku karena tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Selama ini hanya aku dan Sehun yang mengetahui password apartement ini. Aku sedikit tersenyum di sela ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku mendengar langkahnya mendekat dan ku lihat tubuh tingginya yang melewatiku.

Tunggu dulu.

Dia melewatiku.

"Sehun…" panggilku, mungkin saja dia tak melihatku. Ia berbalik dan menatapku.

Tapi…apa…tatapan apa itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku termangu. Entah mengapa melihatnya menatapku seperti itu seolah memutus tenggorokanku dan membuatku tak bisa bicara.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara datar dan terkesan dingin, tak jauh berbeda dengan tatapannya saat ini. Ada apa dengannya? Mana raut khawatirnya saat melihatku kesakitan? Mana ocehan panjangnya yang menasehatiku agar aku menjaga kesehatan?

"Migraine ku kambuh. Sangat sakit." aku mencoba memberitahunya meski nada suara ku sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Lagi-lagi aku membeku. Biasanya dia akan langsung menggendongku ke kamar. Dengan berat hati aku menerima uluran tangannya, mencoba berdiri meski sakit kepala ku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Beristirahatlah"

Dengan satu kata itu dia melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Akhirnya setetes air mata yang kutahan sejak tadi meluncur di pipiku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Pertama kali dia memperlakukanku seperti itu dan itu sangat sakit. Rasa sakit di kepala ku tiba-tiba saja menghilang, di gantikan oleh rasa sakit di rongga dada ku saat ini. Mungkin dia , mungkin saja. Dan dengan satu kalimat penghibur itu aku mengusap air mataku dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Ketakutanku selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Inilah yang menjadi alasanku merasa tak nyaman saat ia mengatakan bahwa dia di terima di management itu hampir satu tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu aku harus terbiasa oleh sikap acuhnya yang semakin menjadi setiap harinya. Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar dia mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku. Aku tak pernah lagi melihat nama kontaknya yang menelponku. Aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya tersenyum dan memelukku. Hanya sekedar mendengarnya mengucapkan 'aku berangkat' dan 'aku pulang'. Bahkan setiap kali aku bertanya dia hanya akan menjawab dengan gumaman 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Kau tau? Sakitnya bahkan masih tertinggal sampai saat ini. Saat akhirnya aku menyerah dan hanya bisa menangis di tengah salju ini. Apakah kau bisa melihatnya? Apakah kau bisa mendengarnya? Apakah kau bisa merasakannya? Ketika debut pertamanya saat itu pun aku melihat penampilan mempesonanya, aku mendengar suaranya dan aku menangis sendirian di depan televisi. Bukan karena aku sedih. Tapi karena aku bahagia melihat pancaran bahagia di wajahnya saat akhirnya impiannya berdiri diatas panggung dan menunjukkan pada dunia bagaimana indahnya dirinya terwujud.

Hal itu memang tak sia-sia. Malamnya dia pulang dan langsung memelukku yang baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Dia seolah tak mau melepasku lagi saat itu. Dan itu sungguh membuatku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki lelaki sepertinya dan melupakan bahwa hampir satu tahun dia mangacuhkanku.

"Aku berhasil Baek! Aku berhasil" katanya hampir berteriak saking senangnya.

"Selamat Sehun. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu" ucapku terisak pelan di bahunya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap ke dalam mataku dengan senyum mengembang. Seolah tersihir, aku membeku melihat iris hazel itu. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan saat dengan sengaja dia menyentuhkan hidung macungnya ke hidungku. Aku dapat merasakan nafas hangat nya yang membentur permukaan kulit wajahku.

"Maafkan aku sempat mengacuhkanmu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untukmu setelah ini. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Jeongmal saranghae"

Aku yakin pipiku semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Dan aku merasa jantungku aku meledak saat dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, menyapukan kecupan dari bibir tipisnya ke bibir plum ku. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun kami tinggal bersama dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat', ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menciumku. Selama ini hubungan kami tak jauh dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Dan sejak itu hubunganku dengannya semakin membaik. Dia tidak pernah lupa lagi untuk menghubungiku. Dia akan datang dengan terengah saat mendengar migraine ku kambuh. Dan semua perlakuan manisnya. Aku kembali memilikinya.

.

.

.

Di tengah guyuran hujan salju ini aku semakin terisak saat tanpa sadar jariku menyentuh bibirku yang terasa sangat dingin dan membeku. Kenangan demi kenangan terus berputar dikepalaku. Semakin aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, semakin besar pula dorongannya agar keluar. Aku ingat semuanya. Seperti rol film lama yang kembali berputar di depan mataku.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali dia tersenyum memperkenalkan diri padaku. Aku ingat saat dia menggendongku yang baru saja terpeleset saat dihukum membersihkan toilet saat kelas 3 SMP. Aku ingat saat dia marah karena aku pulang terlambat di malam pertama musim semi itu. Aku ingat kehangatan yang dia salurkan saat memelukku dan mengucapkan kata cinta yang selalu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal. Aku ingat saat pertama kali dia menciumku. Tapi aku tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ku keluarkan selama aku memilih bertahan bersamanya.

Jalanan semakin sepi saat isakan ku berubah menjadi raungan yang begitu memilukan. Ini terlalu dingin, tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu tak mau menghilang? Ini sungguh membuatku semakin sulit bernafas. Rasanya sesak meski sudah berkali-kali aku memukul dadaku sendiri.

"Hentikan, kumohon…. ini sangat sakit…. Kumohon…"

Satu minggu yang lalu dia masih sempat mengunjungiku, membawakan bunga Azalea kesukaanku. Saat itu aku masih bisa mendengar ia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Satu minggu yang lalu hubunganku dengannya masih berjalan seperti raungan itu tiba-tiba bayangan wajah ibu yang tersenyum melintas di kepalaku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Ibu…..hiks.."

Waktu aku kecil, biasanya ibu yang akan mengelus kepala ku saat aku menangis dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan ku sampai aku tertidur. Sejak Ibu meninggal dan aku mengenal Sehun, dialah yang akan melakukan semua itu untukku.

Aku membencinya, tapi aku merindukan suaranya setiap kali menyanyikan lullaby sebelum aku tidur. Aku merindukan senyum hangat nya . Aku merindukan sosoknya. Aku sangat merindukannya, sungguh. Ku mohon siapa saja sadarkan aku agar tak merasakan hal itu lagi. Ku mohon Tuhan…. Bunuh aku sekarang kalau perlu agar aku terbebas dari ini semua. Ini sangat menyiksaku.

"Sehun….. dadaku sangat sakit…. Kumohon berhenti… ini sakit..hiks hiks…kumohon, berhenti menyakiti hatiku.. Sehun-ah… hiks…"

.

.

.

" **Sehun EXO dan Irene Red Velvet Dikabarkan Berpacaran?"**

 **Outlet Media 'Dispatch' telah mengeluarkan berita yangcukup eksklusif hari ini dimana mereka baru saja mengeluarkan laporan yang berkakitan dengan hubungan yang diduga lebih dari sekedar teman antara EXO Sehun dan Red Velvet Irene.**

' **Dispatch' mengatakan bahwa keduanya telah pacaran selama 4 bulan secara rahasia. Dikatakan bahwa reporter dari outlet media pertama kali melihat mereka ketika EXO sedang berlatih untuk konser pertama mereka. Dikatakan bahwa Irene memberikan dukungan moral kepada Sehun yang letih, yang menghabiskan setiap malam berlatih karena koreografi yang diatur ulang dan syuting ulang karena gugatan salah satu member.**

 **Irene menuju ke asrama Sehun dan menjemputnya dan kemudian menikmati kencan di dalam mobil. Dikatakan bahwa 'Dispatch' melihat mereka dalam beberapa kencan termasuk sebelum konser dan juga setelah konser pada tanggal 26 dan pada tanggal 28 sebelum Red Velvet pergi ke Jepang. Sehun juga bertemu Irene dekat asramanya. Orang dalam mengungkapkan "Sehun memilih Irene sebagai tipe idealnya saat ia debut, dan Irene menemukan bahwa itu lucu… keduanya menunjukkan minat kepada satu sama lain tahun lalu, dan kemudian berpacaran secara resmi pada bulan Februari ini."**

" **SM Entertainment Konfirmasi Hubungan Sehun EXO & Irene Red Velvet"**

 **Sebelumnya telah terungkap foto-foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Irene Red Velvet dan Sehun EXO sedang berkencan.**

 **Terkait masalah ini, SM Entertainment telah merilis sebuah peenyataan yang mengkonfirmasi hubungan keduanya, "Setelah memulainya dengan kedekatan sebagai sunbae-hoobae, perasaan keduanya semakin berkembang dan mereka sedang berada di tahap awal"**

 **Selamat kepada pasangan baru, Irene Red Velvet dan Sehun EXO !**

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

~END~

Apa ini? Maafkan ff abal ini. Kalo gak salah ini ff dua tahun lalu.

Merasa familiar gak sih sama artikel di atas? :v ff ini tercipta setelah berita dating Baekhyun sama Taeyeon. Cast aslinya Baekhyun dan Han Sena(oc), tapi sekarang aku ganti.

Buruk banget ya? Biarin deh daripada nih ff berdebu di laptop :v

Maaf klo typo berserakan.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran di kotak review ^^ mkasih udh mampir :*


End file.
